


Sinful dreaming

by Lazulee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Im kinkshaming both of them, M/M, Marco had a Tom kink, One-Shot, Or Is It?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That moment when you write sin instead of your actual fic, Tom had a neck kink, lord help and forgive me, neck kink, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulee/pseuds/Lazulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so infuriating,” Tom hissed into Marco’s neck, only to bite at it, “I can’t focus on Star when you’re around, you take up my thoughts, you’re in my head, whenever you’re near I can only. Think. Of you.” He emphasized each word with bites, lips and teeth crawling up Marco’s neck, only for Tom to suck on Marco’s bottom lip. </p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where I write nothing but sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful dreaming

Marco fought against the hands holding his wrists down to the bed, but the only outcome was a harsher grip, and the knee between his legs to dig deeper. Marco thrashed, it’s hot. Damn was it hot. He tilted his head up then turned it to the side, he moaned when the cool air hit his throat.

But then moaned again for a different reason.

There was a…a…a mouth? Oh. Yes, difenetly a mouth, on his throat, licking and sucking. Marco squirmed, he wanted…he wanted…well, he didn’t know, but he just wanted.

“I want…hold on, let me—” Marco managed to twist one of his wrists free. The body above him seemed to freeze.

Without hesitation, Marco looped his arm around their neck and pulled them down. Their grip on Marco’s other wrist went slack, so Marco threaded his fingers in their hair.

Their...short hair?

They ground down on Marco with their hips and Marco half gasped half moaned, he squirmed to get more friction, he needed friction dammit! He moaned, made filthy noises, down right obscene noises. Noises that obviously affected the other.

They attacked Marco’s neck, sucking and licking. Marco felt their hand grip his thigh, hard enough to leave bruises.

Marco hissed when they bit him, it hurt, it really frickin hurt. He opened his eyes, but he couldn’t really make anything out through his involuntary tears. Slowly, however, the shapes became more defined, he could make out his room, his drawer, his mirror.

He breathed heavily, “T…Tom?” Tom didn’t stop, he continued to suck on Marco’s neck, even when Marco tried to push him off, “H-Hey!” his button up pajama shirt was completely un-buttoned, hanging only on one arm, his pants hanging on his left ankle. His eyes rolled back when he felt Tom wrap a hand around him and pump.

“You’re so infuriating,” Tom hissed into Marco’s neck, only to bite at it, “I can’t focus on Star when you’re around, you take up my thoughts, you’re in my head, whenever you’re near I can only. Think. Of you.” He emphasized each word with bites, lips and teeth crawling up Marco’s neck, only for Tom to suck on Marco’s bottom lip.

Marco tried to muffle his moan with the back of his hand. Tom growled and yanked Marco’s hand away, “No, I want to hear you, I want to see you come apart, all at my hands.” He twisted his hand while he pumped and Marco damn near sobbed.

He could feel it building up, red hot coils ready to snap. Tom leaned back, he had both of them in his hand, his breathing got harsh and uneven, thrusting against his own hand and sliding against Marco’s own.

Marco gasped and turned his head, grasping at his pillow cover, he’s close, he’s so close, he looked up at Tom, eyes blown and intense, Marco raked his eyes down Tom’s body, and saw the scratches littering his body, and for some reason, felt a swell of mixed smugness and satisfaction.

His back a arched slightly with a sudden loud moan, he stared up at Tom. His body acted on its own, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing himself up and looping his arms around Tom’s neck and pulling him down into a lip bruising kiss. He sucked on Tom’s bottom lip, he whimpered for access, and when he got it, he plunged deeper.

He arched as he felt the release, spasms of pure pleasure and heat spiking through his body, he moaned into Tom mouth. He felt Tom wrap his arms around Marco’s waist and press their bodies close together.

Marco felt himself slipping, his body went limp and he fought to keep his eyes open, “Tom…” and with eyes half closed, he softy kissed Tom, who froze.

Marco was half asleep when he felt Tom press an equally soft and gentle kiss on his lips, and just like that, he felt a warm blanket of darkness wash over him.

-

“MARCO!”

“GWUAH!” Marco kicked his blanket off him, and scooted to the far end if his bed, only for him to fall to the floor with a pain filled wheeze. He stared at the ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts while trying to calm his beating hard.

Star stared down at him from his bed, “You okay down there?”

Marco nodded blankly, “I just.. I need…I had a weird…dream, I guess?” He sat up, blanking rapidly. Star hopped off his bed.  
“Well, come one! There’s this awesome dimension that just opened up! We have to go!” Without another word Star bound out the door, laser puppies following close by.

Marco sat there, gathering his thoughts.

_“T…Tom!” Marco arched his back when a new spasm of pleasure, he moaned when Tom leaned down over him and took a nipple in his mouth, he sucked and licked it, swirling his tongue around the pink nub._

Marco’s face flushed red, his cheeks burned with horror and embarrassment, and something else he did not want to name,

“Dream, dream! It was all a dream, Marco!” He exhaled, “Wow. Do I have issues to work out.” He wasn’t a doctor (yet) but he was sure having a wet dream with his best friends ex-boyfriend wasn’t normal.

 _What’s more_ , He thought as he rested his head on the mattress of his bed, _is that I actually…liked it?_

He rapidly shook his head, “Get yourself together, Diaz.” He muttered, “It was just a dream.” He stood up and stretched. He craned his neck, but he hissed when a pain, not unlike a poking a fresh bruise, on his neck bloomed.

“What the…?” And with dawning horror (and that little something he still refused to name) he ran to his conjoined bathroom.

He pulled down the collar of his pajama shirt.

And right there, on the crook of his neck, was an obvious hickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao that was totally a dream...that Tom made Marco have with magic, because why not lmao? But he would totally be the kind to leave SOME KIND of mark. So ta da!
> 
> I have become tainted. God help and forgive me OTL
> 
> Oh well, a nice way to shake off a writers block


End file.
